


Personal and Professional Opinions

by suchitis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nudity, Pregnancy, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson tells a pregnant April his personal and professional opinion on her body. Nudity involved, so don't read unless you're okay with it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal and Professional Opinions

"Babe, what are you doing?"

April quickly put her bathrobe back on and tied the front up firmly over her belly. Jackson was standing in the doorway behind her and was looking at her through the mirror. She noticed the laugh on his face and scowled, turning towards him.

"Get out," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Why?"

"Because I need to get dressed."

"You can change in front of me."

"I don't want to. Obviously you don't like what you see so get out."

Jackson paused. "Where did you get the idea that I don't like seeing you naked?"

April turned back away from him and said, "I know I've grown fatter and my breasts are getting strech marks and I look awful. But you know what? I'm pregnant! I'm allowed to look like this! So stop comparing me to those models you give boob jobs to!"

"I don't comp-" Jackson started before realizing that April was probably upset about something and her hormones just exaggerated the emotion.

"Well, you spend all day looking at and touching those perfect breasts. Hell you make them! And then you have to come home to your pregnant wife, of course you're bound to be resentful!"

Jackson reached to her and took her slightly swollen hands in his large ones. When she showed no resistance he led her to their mirror and slowly opened her bathrobe. April closed her eyes, refusing to look at her reflection.

"Open your eyes." April shook her head furiously.

"April, darling, open your eyes."

She let the warmth of this breath wash over her and nodded slowly before opening her eyes. Instead of looking at herself, it was, what only could be described as intense love, in her husband's eyes that caught her attention.

He wrapped her arms around her stomach and pressed the side of his head against hers.

"I love you, every inch of you." He caressed her bump with a smile. "To me you'll always be the one. You and the little one in here."

"As for your breasts," one hand left her stomach to lightly cup her left breast.

"They are perfect, and that is my personal and professional opinion." He grinned at her in that boyish way that made her belly flop.

He slowly brought his lips to her neck, kissing while his thumb ran lightly across her nipples. A small moan escaped her lips and she pushed herself back against him.

He muttered against her neck, "What you do to me no one else can." He lifted his head and captured her lips in hers. He lead them to the bed behind them, not caring that that April had just done the bed, or that they were going to be late for work again, and showed her just how much perfect he thought she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that was the first time I've written anything even mildly smutty so tell me how I've done!


End file.
